Ladybug: El secreto de la oscuridad
by mishiru20
Summary: La gran y poderosa ladybug siempre salvaba París del mal pero ¿ quien la salvara a ella del mal? miles de misterios, descubrimientos y desconciertos, tragedias, triunfara el mal o el bien?, habrá un final feliz para nuestra querida ladybug y chat noir? o simplemente sera el final de todo? "siento ser tan débil, pero sin ti no tengo fuerzas para seguir"
1. Chapter 1

hola, soy nuevita en el foro, espero os guste mi historia , comenten y sugeranme cosas , os quiero :#

-incierto-

Paso la noche en vela, tikki no le dijo nada, solo se acomodó en su hombro acompañándola.

Tenía clase y un examen muy importante, estaba cansada y se notaba en sus ojeras muy marcadas, camino tranquilamente a la escuela sin mirar a ningún lado, al llegar solo entro a la sala, su amiga ayla estaba allí esperándola, pero ella se sentó sola atrás, ayla se acercó a ella tratando de animarla, pero nada…

-ayla por favor quiero estar sola- le dijo fríamente.

-amiga, me preocupas, sabes que cuentas conmigo- dijo la morena poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Marinette la observo, si tan solo pudiese contarle, si tan solo pudiese ayudarla, no, no podía.

-lo siento, por favor déjame sola- ayla se retiró al asiento de adelante.

Marinette se sentía mal, quería llorar, gritar, estaba en peligro y nadie podía salvarla, estaba sola chat la había abandonado…-maldita sea, maldito gato- masculló entre dientes, trataba de calmarse, pero no podía.

Al otro lado de la sala su amiga la observaba, nino le tomo la mano y le dijo que la dejara sola por un rato en eso llega Adrián

-hola chicos- dijo el rubio contento

-hola amigo- le respondió nino el pelirrubio miro a ayla al ver que no le devolvió el saludo y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal

-que sucede? - pregunto mirando a ambos amigos

-es marinette- respondió ayla

-qué pasa con ella? - ambos amigos miraron atrás donde se encontraba marinette sentada.

-Adrián- ayla observó al pelirrubio pararse y dirigirse con sus cosas al sector donde se encontraba su amiga.

Marinette estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se haba sentado junto a ella hasta que una mano en su hombro y una vos tan suave le hablo cerca de su oído

-que sucede marinette? Que anda mal- ella salto sobre su asiento y observó al chico aun lado de él, esos ojos verdes que la observaban con preocupación la trajeron un poco de vuelta en ella misma.

-Adrián- lo observó con terror y se tiró a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, el chico se sorprendió y solo atino a abrazarla, por alguna razón marinette se hallaba así y el estaría ahí para apoyar a su amiga.

La profesora había llegado a la sala y adrian con mucho respeto pidió permiso para salir con marinette que no se sentía bien y esta los autorizo.

-vamos? – le pregunto el rubio levantando a marinette de su asiento.

Chlóe al verlos pasar as de juntos por su lado comenzó a armar un berrinche de aquellos típicos de ella y la profesora le pidió guardar silencio si no la enviaría donde el director.

Al llegar al patio marinette tomo conciencia de donde se hallaba y el rubio noto que estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

-lo siento adrian – susurro la de pelo negroasulado- te estoy haciendo perder clase y tiempo.

-nada de eso, me preocupas – le dijo el tomando su cara y repasando aquellas ojeras con su pulgar y en su paso sacando algunas lágrimas que aún quedaban debajo de aquellos grandes ojos azul cielo.

Ella sonrió casi como si le doliera hacerlo, tomo la mano del chico y la detuvo.

-no puedes hacer nada- dijo ella – ni tu ni nadie.

-a que te refieres?, alguien te hace daño? – ella bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños.

-tal vez necesites la ayuda de ladybug- al escuchar esa palabra sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda- o tal vez la del fascinante chat noir. – dijo en tono de broma altanera

\- NO! – grito ella sobresaltando al rubio- el no, adrian me voy a ir a mi casa no me siento bien.

Adrian siguió con la mirada a marinette, plagg salio de su escondite.

-y a esa que le sucede?, tal vez necesita un poco de queso- bromeo el pequeño kwami.

-callate plagg – adrian quedo mas que preocupado, porque ahora además odiaba a chat noir?

Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente esa tarde, invierno se había hecho presente con todo, la ciudad estaba atestada de autos y las veredas plagadas de paraguas de distintos colores y formas moviéndose de allá para acá, pero había uno fijo, uno negro en frente de aquella gran y majestuosa torre, llena de luces blancas y brillantes, la lluvia no parecía espantarle, el abrigo negro estaba empapado, en aquella cara banca pequeñas chispas de agua le hacían un toque de brillo, y sus ojos tan grandes y profundos de un azul como el cielo estaban perdidos en aquella escultura de fierro que se alzaba ante ella, estaba sumida total y absolutamente en sus pensamientos, la gente pasaba por su lado chocándole como si fuese invisible, ¿qué hacia allí?

Flashback-noche anterior.

-ladybug- su voz resonó en la galería como masticadas con odio y escupidas con amargura, la figura estaba oculta entre sombras y de allí no se movía, ¿Quién era?

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? - la chica de puntos se movió con cuidado hacia la luz su voz tiritaba

-me ofendes totalmente, como has de olvidarme? – ella vio que hizo un gesto de desmayo- mi queridísima ladybug me ha olvidado ah! - exclamó el otro

-por que eh de saber quién eres? - el hombre se rio nada más para hacer explotar la última luz quedando en total oscuridad el lugar, ella se intranquilizo más aun, tomo su yo-yo y lo empezó a girar con rapidez

-donde está tu compañero mi querida lady- se rio por lo bajo

\- eso no te incumbe- respondió ella secamente

-oh lady, lady o tal vez debería decir mi querida marinette? jajaja… tu vida pende de un hilo ajajajajaja- ella se alarmo, una especie de sudor frio la invadió- creo que no e fallado

Ella estaba blanca, como lo sabia?

\- debes abandonar este trabajo de súper heroína si no terminaras siendo rebelada y muerta mi querida marinette, recuerda que te estaré vigilando entre las sombras bye bye ladybug-y después de eso todo quedó en un abrumador silencio.

\- ¿! donde estas!?, ¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy?! – grito y corrió como un cervatillo asustado dentro de la gran galería

Salió de allí, la luz de la luna bañaba todo el lugar, suspiro cansada, nada de aquello había tenido sentido, y ¡donde estaba chat?

De pronto ante ella un monto de papeles comenzaron a volar siendo muy visibles las palabras

" _recuerda marinette, tu vida pende de un hilo"_

Después de eso solo corrió.

¿Quién era? Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, ¿cómo sabía que era ladybug? Estaba asustada, no, estaba aterrada

¿Cómo enfrentaría aquella realidad?, ella era ladybug la gran heroína de parís, la poderosa ladybug que ahora estaba corriendo un gran peligro y chat noir ni se había presentado, la había dejado sola, hoy no estuvo cuando más lo necesito y eso le dolía, se sentía indefensa si el…


	2. desastre de pesadillas

Bueno aqui otro capitulo ... espero lo lean y les guste

Marinette entro en su habitación, se quitó la ropa mojada y se tiró en la cama , abrazo muy fuerte su almohada y lloró.

Tikki la observo, y se acurruco a su lado, su portadora sufria mucho y eso le angustiaba.

-marinette tienes que ser fuerte- dijo la pequeña rojita- saldremos de esta -le animo.

-tu cree?

-claro :3

Marinette abraso a su pequeña amiga.

 **Media noche…**

Había al fin logrado dormir su portadora, tikki la observaba al fin en paz descansar, su celular había logrado cesar de sonar, la paz al fin reinaba en la pieza. Paso casi una hora la pequeña roja se estaba quedando dormida cuando un ruido se escuchó, tikki se alarmo, miro a marinette y bajo dio vuelta por toda la habitación sin encontrar rastro alguno de intruso, al ir regresando al lado de su portadora vio una sombra atravesar la habitación provocando un gran estruendo al chocar contra un jarrón y botarlo, marinnete despertó por el peso de algo encima de ella , abrió los ojos espantadas e intento gritar pero ni un sonido salio de su boca.

-mi querida ladybug- susurro una voz pero no lograba ver a la persona- espero no me hayas olvidado ahora…

Marinette trataba de ver quien era la persona allí pero solo veía una gran oscuridad, la luz no llegaba lo suficiente como para poder ver con exactitud de quien se trataba.

-me escucharas bien marinette, las cosas cambiaron , aun sigues en riesgo , pero se que estimas mucho a tu compañero chat noir y a tu amado Adrián ujmujm – sio con suavidad- si quieres que a ambos no les suceda nada no volverás a transformarte en ladybug hasta que yo te lo ordene me oiste?

Marinette tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y estaba muy asustada, ella quería a chat noir aunque fuese un idiota fanfarrón pero la alegraba y le daba seguridad, y amaba locamente en secreto a adrian y jamas querria que le pasara algo malo, sus lagrimas brotaron, y asintió con pesar.

-muy bien- susurro el – lo primero que haras será tu última aparición…

Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba pasando o lo que iba a tener que hacer, esciho cada palabara de la sombra mientras hilos e hilos de lagrimas caían de sus grandes ojos azul cielo.

Todo por lo que había luchado, todo el bien que había causado se iria por suelo, por salvar a chat, a adrian y salvar su identidad.

* * *

 **Semanas antes** :

-chat! ¡Cuidado! – ladybug tiro su yoyo tomando a tiempo la pierna de chat noir y jalándolo lejos de un auto que estaba a punto de aplastarlo, el quedo a los pies de ella, este la miro y le sonrio coquetamente.

-My lady siempre me tiene a sus pies – dijo este.

\- agg- gruño ella – tenemos que quitarle el akuma.

Ella corrió con rapidez situándose detrás de uno de los autos volcados, chat le siguió.

\- Lucky charm – grito ella y callo una bolsa de canicas

-que quieres jugar a las canicas en estos momentos my lady- bromeo chat.

-cállate – le dijo ella mirando a su alrededor, observo la situación y determino el plan al fin. - ves esos fierros de allá arriba, necesito una jaula – le giño el ojo

Ambos salieron corriendo de su escondite, ella tiro la bolsa de canicas dejando que el enemigo las rompiera dejando un desastre de canicas en el suelo, chat salto a lo alto.

-cataclism! – grito y cayeron los fierros al mismo tiempo que el enemigo resbalaba por las canicas, el plan había salido perfectamente sincronizado y perfecto.

Le quitaron el silbato y lo rompió.

-sal de ahí malvado akuma, yo te libero del mal! - grito mientras lo capturaba- muy bien, adiós pequeña mariposa – la mariposa salió del yoyo como si nada, blanca y pura- ladybug milagrosa!

Y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Sus pendientes comenzaron a sonar.

-me debo ir antes que me convierta en calabaza, adiós chat- él le sonrió de lado y ella corrió.

Todo había salido bien, se sentía bien, ahora debía llegar a casa antes de que se des transformara.

-ayuda! – una voz salió de entre las sombras, ella se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, nada otro sonido de su pendiente- ayuden me por favor! - ella comenzó a desesperarse.

Bajo del techo al detectar que la voz provenía de uno de los callejones, entró en él y vio entre las sombras un hombre tirado en el suelo quiso acercarse, pero había alguien más allí.

-Ladybug ayúdame! – grito el hombre, otro sonido de sus pendientes el otro hombre corrió por su lado y ella lo atrapo y dejo atrapado para que la policía lo encontrara

-no se preocupe ya voy- _debo apurarme_ pensó, corrió de vuelta al callejón, cuando iba acercándose al hombre se quedó paralizada y comenzó a retroceder, había sangre, mucha sangre en el suelo, demasiada para su tolerancia.

-ayúdame- grito el casi sin fuerzas, ultima alerta de sus pendientes, ella se tapó la boca cuando reacciono

\- lo siento. - retrocedió

-no! Por… ayud..- el hombre extendió la mano y la dejo caer de inmediato, había muerto, y en ese instante se des transformo, quedo allí como marinette , asustada y llorando, llego la policía,

Llevaron a marinette devuelta a casa… esa noche no durmió…

* * *

comenten porfis diganme si les gusta y si sigo o no...les quiero


	3. terror y dolor

hola mis queridas mariposas oscuras siento mucho el retrazo pero estos dias han sido un caos al volver a clases, el capitulo no es muy largo pero espero que les guste, gracias a la que los siguen por su apoyo, y eso un besote..

* * *

-adrien ….

-"a ella le pasa algo, ¿que será?"

-ardien?...

-"chat noir deberi ir ah hacerle una visita"

-adrien aterriza….

-"si eso hare, a el tal vez le cuente lo que ,le sucede"

-ADRIEN! PON ATENCION!

Adirien se sobresalto, miro a la profesora la cual tenia mala cara.

-despues por eso te va mal en química si estas siempre cazando mariquitas invisibles

-"mariquitas eh"- sonrió y de nuevo se sumio en sus pensamientos, donde estará su lady en estos momentos?

-ADRIEN AGRESTE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR AHORA!- el rubio se sobresaltó regresando de lleno a la realidad, miro a su alrededor y la campana sonó

-salvado por la campana eh? Chico con suerte no más, a la otra te vas a dirección, queda advertido- la mujer se dio la vuelta de mala ganas , Adrien suspiro y corrió a la salida sin esperar a nino e ignorando totalmente a chloe que gritaba su nombre a sus espaldas.

Corrió hasta la salida, su chofer lo esperaba fuera afirmado en el auto, el hombre al verle hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole que subiera pero Adrien solo se detuvo frente a el y le informo que llegaría mas tarde por que debía terminar un trabajo, el hombre afirmo y se fue.

\- Uff eso fue bien jugado chico- plag salio de entre su bolso.

-plagg no salgas aquí es peligroso, alguien te puede ver.

Adrien corrió calle abajo y antes de llegar a la tienda de los dupain-cheng se detuvo y escondio en uno callejón, plagg salio de su escondite y observo a Adrien con duda.

-por que estas haciendo esto por esa chica- pregunto con mucha curiosidad.-no será…-callate plagg solo es una amiga – "amiga" pensó el por alguna razón…movio la cabeza negando y se transformo, subio al techo y observo desde allí la azotea de la pieza de marinette , recordaba que allí había una entrada a su cuarto, salto las ultimas casas y se tiro a la de marinette, allí observo que la entrada estaba abierta y escuchaba una pequeña voz parlanchina, alguien estaba con ella…

-tikki no es buena idea

-pero marinette no perderás nada, tu vida esta en riesgo

-pero la de ellos igual

\- de quien estarán hablando- se dijo Adrien/chat para si mismo.

Se quedo allí pero en un torpe movimiento de su cola voto uno de los jarrones con palntas que habían allí cosa que lo hizo dar un salto arriba del tejado cuando escucho la voz de marinette y sus pasos.

-ho…hola?- dijo ella asustada

Chat salió de su escondite y la observo, marinette se percató de su presencia y casi cae de espalda al verlo.

-que haces acá? - pregunto sorprendida ella, chat la miro detalladamente, sus facciones estaban tan distintas a las de la chica timida-alegre que solia ser siempre , tenia grandes ojeras y parecía cansada y demacrada.

-un amigo tuyo me pidió que te viniese a ver – marientte lo miro desconcertada, amigo? Quien?

\- quien? Adrien?

-si – Adrien ¿ se preocupaba por ella?, en cierta forma eso le alegro un poco,

-pequeña lady – dijo el acercandose

-vete- fue seca y cortante al decir estas palabras que desencajaron a chat por completo

-pero..

-ni tu ni nadie puede ayudarme vete porfavor

-ladybug si -eso le llego directo al corazón.

\- NO! – grito con ira y pena retenida- VETE AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ

Chat se sobresaltó y se fue asustado por como estaba ella, ¿ qué le pasaba?, tomo el camino largo a su casa mientras por alguna razón sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Por otra parte marinette comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, tikki trataba de calmarla pero cascadas de lágrimas caían desde sus ojos.

-pobre ladybug ... – una voz susurro de la nada sobresaltándola, ella al escuchafrla sabia lo que venia y comenzó a tiritar-ya es hora pequeña marinette, el adiós de ladybug ahora…

La voz pareció desvanecerse en el aire, ella se paro de donde se hallaba y observo la ciudad dejando de llorar automáticamente como si su mente hubiese activado algún tipo de interruptor, y se convirtió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-en noticias de últimos segundo un monje parece haber sido akumatizado hace unos momentos y esta convirtiendo a todos en guerreros antiguos, ojala aparezcan ponto chat noir y nuestra querida ladybug.

* * *

bueno ese es el capi de hoy comenten que tal les parecio, que le falta y eso ojala me sigan y bueno un abrazote las quiero.


End file.
